gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Fi Sun
Fi Sun is a minor support character in Gravity Rush 2. He is Vogo Sun's bodyguard and step-brother. His quiet and cold demeanor is accompanied by a proficiency in martial arts, and he regularly intimidates those who resist Vogo’s demands. History Early life Fi is descended from a long line of Lhao warriors. When he was young, his mother married Vogo Sun's father, and Fi quickly became friends with his new step-brother. To prove that they would always be brothers, Vogo branded the back of their hands with the Sun family's lion logo, against later objections from their father. Gravity Rush 2 Fi first appeared when Kat objected to Vogo's claim of bad ore in the Banga Settlement's latest haul. Vogo ordered his step-brother to make an example of Kat, which he attempted by using his signature whip, but he was stopped by Syd and his mechanical arm invention. Fi later returned when Kat challenged Vogo to a bet to force him to pass the Banga Settlement's ore shipment, and Fi acted as Vogo's proxy in a target-striking contest. However, when evidence of Vogo's cheating surfaced, Fi with his pride as a martial artist demanded a do-over, and then he and Kat proceeded to face off in a match of B'oarack. When Kat won the rematch, Fi forced Vogo to stand down and the Settlement was victorious. Later on, Fi appeared in a number of side missions, such as a battle between Kat and a hundred of Fi's students, culminating in a battle against Fi himself in another B'oarack match, and a mission involving the two of them working together to protect Vogo's cargo from rival shipping companies. When Lisa and several members of Banga were captured and held hostage by the council of Jirga Para Lhao, a remorseful Fi decided to watch over the settlement until her return. Eventually he helped Kat and company liberate the city and protect it from the Lost City. Characteristics Appearance Fi has a slim build, black medium- length hair, and purple eyes. His attire consists of a black wrap shirt with short sleeves, skin tight white trousers, and black knee-high boots. He also wears a dual necklace with three golden beads, and large pale gold bands on both his lower arms. As a sign that he is part of the Sun family, Fi also bears the lion sigil on his right hand. He carries a yoyo of sorts with him, which he uses as a whip. Personality Fi is silent and reticent, yet firm and prideful, possessing a level of honor his step-brother lacked. As a martial artist, he always adheres firmly to his principles, even when such principles place him in opposition with his step-brother. Deceit and foul play are among Fi's pet peeves, to where upon discovering Vogo's deceit in the target competition, Fi immediately demanded a rematch and challenged Kat to a game of B'oarack. Very rarely does Fi show any kind of emotion. Abilities Fi is an incredibly proficient martial artist and is quite physically capable. In addition to expert punches and kicks, he commands mastery of a yoyo-like weapon that can be used to strike over a wide area, and he can easily leap between the boats of the Banga Settlement as well as the wooden pillars at the fighting arena with little difficulty. He can hold his own very well against Kat so long as she does not use her powers. Relationships Vogo The two are step-brothers; Vogo's father being married to Fi's mother. They cemented their bond physically at a young age by branding the backs of their hands with the Sun family lion crest. The emotional bond between the brothers is also very close, evident by the affectionate hug Fi gave Vogo after it turned out that Vogo survived the crash of the Sun ship, even if they may occasionally stand at odds with each other and hold disdain for each other's ways of life. Kat Fi respects Kat, both as a fellow fighter and as someone who is genuine and true to herself and to others. After seeing what she is worth, he is willing to lend some assistance to not only Kat but also the rest of the Banga fleet. He also seems to miss Kat when she disappears at the end of Gravity Rush 2, stating how quiet things are without her. Lisa Fi sees Lisa eye to eye more than his step brother does. When Vogo rigged the target game, Fi is remorseful that his brother had tried to cheat Banga out of fairer shipping terms, and allowed Lisa to oversee the B'oarack match. He willingly looks after the settlement for Lisa while she is imprisoned out of regret over the events of "Like a Radio", and even gives her Intel on where some of the prisoners are kept on Douwa Hiraleon. Fi and Lisa both hold similar principles to one another, since they are both descendants of the Lhao Tribe. Appearances Gravity Rush 2 Story Appearances * A Dog Without a Collar * Circles in the Water * No Messiah, No Message * The Crowd * Black Cat Side Missions * Diabolically Yours * A Game of Gravity Gallery Fi.PNG|Concept art of Fi as he appears in Gravity Rush 2. Trivia * Fi's voice actor, KENN, is a well known Japanese voice actor and singer. He is best known for providing the voice of Jaden Yuki, the protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime series. References Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Article stubs